The Love of the Mist or of the Mistress?
by Shichigu
Summary: Misty is a governess who comes to work for Lord Ashton Ketchum. Both are attracted to each other, yet there is a mistress who has Lord Ketchum's admiration. Will Misty and Lord Ash fall in love? Or will the mistress get Ash's money? Lemon in later chaps.


Hey you have come to the right place for an AAMRN. This will be a romantic one, so don't expect anything else. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Everybody! Rock your body! Everybody! Backstreet's back all right! REAL Disclaimer: Heehee. Pokemon doesn't belong to me. Neither does the Backstreet Boys or their songs. I wish both did belong to me. Especially Nick Carter. Anyway...On with the story.  
  
Characters:  
  
Ash: 18, a wealthy gentleman. Misty: 18, an average woman looking for a way to support herself. Brock: 22, Ash's friend and groundskeeper Duplica: 17, a mistress Erika: 18, maid and friend to Misty Gary: 23, cruel tax collector Other characters that make an appearance are not quite as important. This story takes place in old times, so hope you like it. ^_^  
  
  
  
The Love of the Mist or of the Mistress?  
  
The Mysterious Gentleman Chapter 1 By Shichigu  
  
  
  
It was a cold and damp morning, when Misty awoke. She opened her eyes and lay on her back stretching. She yawned and hauled herself off the bed. She walked to her mirror and looked at the reflection. She made a face.  
  
"What a nice face for a runt like me." She muttered as she grabbed a brush and brushed her long red hair.  
  
She sighed and dressed in her typical black dress and went down to the kitchen to see her 3 older sisters had already woken up and dressed.  
  
Daisy and Lily were sitting on the kitchen table looking over a sheet of paper, while Violet was hovering over the stove trying to cook breakfast. Misty smiled and shook her head as she walked over to Violet and took over the kettle. "We just need a little more time to earn more money. These taxes are unbearable. I just wish they would give us just a little more time to get enough money." Daisy sighed. Lily just nodded.  
  
Misty looked at her sisters unhappily. She knew that her and sisters we're really growing in need of money. She then thought and got an idea.  
  
"What if I was to work?" Misty suggested. "We could make some extra money with me working."  
  
Her sisters looked at each other, then turned to Misty.  
  
"But what where would you work?" Violent wanted to know.  
  
"Well I recently received my teaching certification." Misty assured her sisters. "I can become a governess for a child."  
  
Her sisters thought for a moment, when Lily spoke up.  
  
"Well Misty if you think you can do this, I encourage you to do this. It'll be a great help." She said.  
  
Daisy and Violent merely nodded. Misty smiled and hugged each of her sisters. She than proceeded to go get her shawl and ran all the way to town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She went to the mercantile store to write an add for her governess duties. When she finished, she went outside in the cold weather. She wrapped her shawl around her more tightly and continued on her way, when she heard her name.  
  
"Lady Misty!" The nasal voice called out.  
  
Misty made a face, then turned and forced a smile.  
  
"Hello Lord Gary." She replied.  
  
"Nice to have made your acquaintance today, Lady Misty." Lord Gary said.  
  
Lord Gary was a conceited and selfish tax collector. When Misty ever met with him, she always wished she could just disappear. Although he was handsome, his character was ugly and Misty did not want that.  
  
"Yes Lord Gary it is. I am sorry but I cannot stay and speak with you today I'm afraid." Misty responded, before she had to remain in Gary's restrain and listen to his endless chatter.  
  
"You might not be able to stay, but I do know that you are your sisters are in a bit of a dilemma. I have a proposition for you, that you might like to consider." Gary said smugly.  
  
Misty's raise her eyebrows in interest, while Gary continued.  
  
"I can be of assistance to you and your sisters. I can pay for all your debts, if...." Gary trailed on.  
  
"If?" Misty inquired.  
  
"If you marry me." Gary said with a smile.  
  
Misty gasped.  
  
"I am sorry, Lord Gary, but I cannot accept your proposal, for I have found a new place employment. I shall be starting very soon." Misty said, hoping Gary would not know she was lying.  
  
"Well is that right? I can offer you much more than that." Gary snarled, leaning toward Misty. Misty stepped back in fear, but gained control.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much. Good day Lord Gary." Misty said sternly and walked away without another glance.  
  
"You'll be sorry for this, Misty." Gary said under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty hurried home and saw that her sisters had set the table and that dinner was ready.  
  
"Did everything go well in town Misty?" Violet asked. "Pretty well." Misty replied.  
  
They sat down to have a quiet dinner. After dinner, Misty climbed up to her room, and wore her nightgown and sat and read a book. She stopped reading, as she thought of how her life was so dull. She wanted to fall in love and marry. She sighed and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, Misty went back to the mercantile to see if she received any answers. Surprisingly she had! She grabbed the letter and ripped it open. She was happy with the answer. A gentleman by the name of Ashton Ketchum was looking for a governess for his 9-year-old niece. He was willing to pay Misty what she wanted. It also included board and meals. She immediately replied to the service and went home to tell her sisters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was time for Misty to leave for her journey to Ashton Ketchum's residence. From what she was able to learn, Ash was a wealthy gentleman who lived in the town of Pallet. The journey to Pallet would take about 2 days. Misty would be taking a carriage all the way to Pallet.  
  
Her trunks were filled with her belongings, and waiting atop the carriage. Misty wore a pale navy blue dress, her hair was tied in a tight bun with s few hair tresses framing her small face. Her eyes were filled with excitement, yet fear. She could not wait to see what held her at Pallet, yet she was afraid of not caring for it all.  
  
Her sisters stood beside the carriage as Misty walked over to them. They had tears in their eyes, and hugged Misty vigorously.  
  
"Don't forget us Misty." Daisy sobbed.  
  
"Let's hear from you daily." Lily said sadly.  
  
"God speed." Violet said tears streaming down her face.  
  
Misty nodded and with a last kiss and hug she was on her way to Pallet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The journey to Pallet was not very comfortable, yet Misty didn't mind. She hadn't gone on many journeys and was not really paying attention. Her focus was on her new home. She had never seen Ashton Ketchum and was eager to make his acquaintance. She hoped he was a kind man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The carriage had finally stopped at Pallet. Misty had drifted to sleep, but was awaken quite abruptly, when she felt the carriage violently making a halt.  
  
Her eyes tried to make out the blurred vision she saw. She slowly gained her vision back and saw a large, beautiful mansion in front of her. She gasped as she opened the door and climbed out.  
  
"Is this where Lord Ketchum lives?" She asked the driver.  
  
"Indeed it is miss." The driver said and rode away.  
  
Unexpectedly, the large oak doors opened and there stood a tall man with ragged features. He looked at Misty and smiled.  
  
"You must be Lady Misty, the new governess." The man commented.  
  
"You are correct." Misty answered politely. "And you are?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Miss. My name is Brock. I am the groundskeeper of this large estate." Brock explained.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Brock." Misty replied warmly. "As you know I am Misty. I hope my stay here will be pleasant and worthwhile."  
  
Brock nodded and grabbed Misty's belongings and brought them inside.  
  
"Where, may I ask, is Lord Ketchum?" Misty wanted to know.  
  
"He is in the study. He shall be with you momentarily." Brock answered. He took her belongings up the stairs and disappeared.  
  
Misty stood quietly looking around. She took off her bonnet and walked around the beautiful mansion. It was a bit dark, yet warm.  
  
She smiled as she looked around the room and saw portraits of various creatures only an imagination would be able to make out. She practically adored a beautiful painting of a yellow mouse like creature. She moved closer to the portrait to gaze at. She was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.  
  
Misty spun around and her eyes met with a brown pair as she finally saw Lord Ketchum.  
  
"I noticed you were gazing at this particular one. Beautiful isn't it?" Lord Ketchum asked.  
  
Misty could merely nod.  
  
"I am sorry I couldn't make a more proper introduction. My name is Ashton Ketchum and I am the owner of this home." Lord Ketchum said.  
  
"I am Misty Waterflower. It is nice to have finally meet you." She said.  
  
Misty gazed at Lord Ketchum thoroughly. He was a very handsome man. He had wild black hair, yet it suited him. His eyes were a rich brown color. He was tall and well poised.  
  
Lord Ketchum held is hand up and led Misty to the hall.  
  
"As you can see, my home is very large. This will be your new home as well. You are welcomed wherever you please. Erika will wait on you and help you with anything you'd like. She shall guide you to your room." Lord Ketchum said.  
  
A lady, the same age as Misty appeared. She smiled at Misty and led her up a winding stairs. Lord Ketchum looked on as Misty climbed the stairs. He was very pleased with her beauty and couldn't help but stare at her. He shook his head and walked to his chambers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty gazed out her window. She wore her nightgown and her hair was loose from her bun and now hung down on her shoulders.  
  
Her room was heavenly. Misty could never have dreamed of such a beautiful room existed. She sighed as she looked around at her new room.  
  
When Erika had led her to her new room, Misty was left speechless. Her room had a large canopy bed, with a beautiful fireplace. The floor was covered in a red carpet, and there stood a closet where her clothes and other belonging were put. There was a large window seat, where Misty was sitting at the moment.  
  
She sighed and walked to her bed. She slipped into the warm covers and snuggled into the pillow. He thoughts floated toward Lord Ketchum. He was very handsome and Misty could not stop thinking of him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you guys think for chapter 1? I hope you guys liked it. Please review! I'm thinking of probably making this into a lemon. But this is my first fic, and probably my first lemon too. So please email me or review and tell me how you guys want me to continue. I only write to please the reader. Well until the next chapter!  
  
Preview of chapter 2:  
  
Misty begins her governess duties, but finds that her pupil isn't what she seems. Also there is a mistress smitten with Lord Ketchum. Will Lord Ketchum take the bait or really see what the mistress is for? 


End file.
